Crossing The Line
by Midn1ghtWhisp3r
Summary: Charlotte was just an innocent 15-year-old girl. But something was always different about her, As she begins to have more and more nighmares, it's becoming clear.
1. Cross The Line, New Nightmares

Cross the Line

Disclaimer: I think it's obviously a good thing, but I don't own silent hill.  
>(I wonder who does? Satan? I mean come on, It's not exactly a vacation spot now is it?)<p>AN: Just for the record, at 3AM, I have a lot of weird ideas for stories.  
>Insomnia is good for story writing.<br>Sometimes I have good ideas, and sometimes I have paranoid, strange, or just all around weird ones.  
>...but then again, for every sweet dream, there's a twisted nightmare.<br>This is why I'm glad I have a Dream catcher in my room...on with the show.

The sounds of water, dripping from the rusted-out pipes above.

The cold air that cut to the bone.

The smell of blood, lingering from the scars of a long and fear-filled night.

It was a small room with a wooden floor, lit by a naked light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. A girl sat back against a wall, trying to stay awake.

Charlotte was fifteen years old. She had charming red eyes and hair down to her waist colored a light black, almost grey. She had pale skin, probably from the fact that she was a night owl, but sitting here now, she only wished she could see the light of day again.

Every noise around her filled her mind with paranoid fear. She held her arm tight, blood dripping between her fingers. Every breath she took grew strained. Sleep's tempting charm grew more and more appealing to her now-racing heart.

Charlotte hated the sight of blood, but she needed to find a way to stop the bleeding.

But if she made any noise would the things that had made her bleed return?

She was still in this horrible nightmare. Ever since she had heard the strange sound of a siren in the distance, it had been this way. She still heard the screech of metal dragging across the floor in the distance. Charlotte checked her pockets only to find her lighter, why she had this she didn't know. It wasn't even hers, so she stuck it back in her pocket and stood up.

Charlotte needed to find something she could use as a tourniquet. She looked around the room, she checked the cabinets by the door, she pushed everything off the table in the center. All she needed was a ribbon, some lace, a little rope, anything. There wasn't one scrap of cloth to be found.

She noticed a glass sitting in one cabinet.

Charlotte wasted no time; she walked over as quickly as she could and, silently, lifted the glass. She listened carefully, hoping, praying, they wouldn't hear her. She thought for a second, she couldn't risk it. She needed some way to muffle the noise...

All she could think of was her shirt. Charlotte hid in the darkness, she may have been alone, but she was still modest. Even with underclothing, she still didn't feel comfortable. She slipped out of the shirt she was wearing and wrapped the glass in it.

The cold air began to sting her skin as she knelt to the ground. Charlotte listened carefully, for she knew the impact would still make a loud bump. The sounds were distant, now was her chance.

She carefully and swiftly slammed the cloth-wrapped glass against the floor. She felt it separate in her hands and then removed the cloth. The glass had shattered, just as planned. She took the bigger pieces out and laid them on the floor, shaking her shirt clean of the rest.

She picked each piece up and had three altogether. Carefully listening to the noise, which seemed to grow closer now, she slipped back into her shirt and pocketed all but one glass shard. Charlotte cut a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt. She was already feeling dizzy from blood loss, but she knew she would make it. She then tied the cloth around her arm tightly, a short distance above her wound. This would at least slow the bleeding while she tried to escape.

The noise had grown distant again, Charlotte used this as her chance. She held the glass shard like a knife and slowly opened the door.

It was dark, but she could see just barely where she needed to go. Charlotte started running. she heard a low growl but didn't slow to examine its origin. Another door ahead was her escape.

She heard loud footsteps following her as she reached for the doorknob. Something grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down. Charlotte quickly turned over on her back to see a strange creature staring her down. It reached out and grabbed her neck and she drove the glass shard deep into its wrist. The monster jerked back in pain as she ripped through its flesh with ease.

She was not about to give up.

Charlotte quickly jumped up and pulled the door open. As she was closing it, the monster reached out again and tried to grab her. She simply slammed the door on its arm. She heard it screech in pain as she ran away.

Something ahead was shining. Her light to escape this hellish, insane nightmare. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw something moving toward her. But nothing would stop her.

She ran faster.

As the light grew closer and closer she felt _sure_ she had reached salvation. A creature from behind threw a lead pipe towards her and it struck her back bluntly. She fell over, losing her breath, the glass shards she had saved stabbing her in the leg.

The pain made her cringe in agony, but she would not surrender. Charlotte crawled with all of her strength toward the light and as more demonic-looking monsters began to crowd towards her, fear welled up inside her heart. She reached out towards the light as a creature grabbed her leg and dragged her into the darkness. The light began to shine brighter and the monsters cried out in strange unknown tongues.

Charlotte was bleeding horribly. She couldn't stay conscious any longer.

Her vision blurred, her breathing slowed, and the last thing she thought she saw was a hand reaching out to her.

"I'm still here waiting for you..." she thought she heard.

"CHERRY! HEY! CHARLOTTE! WAKE UP!" Cassie all but screamed, snapping her fingers above Charlotte's head. She suddenly jumped up and screamed, hitting her head on the wall behind.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN, CHARLOTTE! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! WHAT'S WRONG?" Cassie yelled, helping her.

"I... I had this horrible...nightmare? Where am I?" she said looking around.

"Where-? You're at the same condemned hell-hole you've spent half your life, where else?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "... Orphan..." The word finally faded into reality.

She had been dreaming, hadn't she?

+)


	2. Sirens In The Distance

Sirens In The Distance.

Disclamer: I still don't own Silent Hill...  
>But one day...OHHH ONE DAY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, JUSTIN BEAVER. :(<p>

Authors Notes: Thanks to BookDragon13 for naming this "Unknown" Poem.  
>Thank's for the Title, :) and for all the encouragement.<br>Also, This chapter is somewhat Fallish, but I'd prefer to keep the Cafe scene Snazzy.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Mason?" The voice said over the mic,

"HEY!" Her friend poked her, "WAKE UP! Your turn!" She said as Charlotte lost her daydream,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Charlotte stood up saying.

Charlotte stepped up to the stage in the small Cafe, This was where she spent her free time.

School, was not something she enjoyed.

She didn't have very many friends, the few she did she only had thanks to her writing.

Which Charlotte prided herself on, poetry was her life.

She could express through words on a page, what she could never say in person, or in any other way.

As she smiled to the audience and unfolded the paper she had been holding,

Her friend in the audience threw a quick smile for encouragement.

Charlotte smiled back, "This poem came to me late last night, I don't really know where...

I decided to name it "Run For Light" I hope you enjoy..."

"This baby born," She began with emotion, "Innocent.

Life could not steal her soul.

This darkened storm, Hell bent.

The sin will come to take it's toll.

This world so cold, Hatred.

A vampires place held no shelter.

The memories you hold, Sacred.

She knows not, the truth will save her.

So run for light, they thirst for your blood.

Escape the night, and remember my love..." Charlotte felt strange when she had finished,

Like something in her heart had begun to stir.

As the audience clapped and she stepped down she rubbed her temple,

"Are you alright?" Her friend asked when she sat back down,

"Yeah...Just got a little dizzy I think" Charlotte replied.

As she stared up at the stage lights she thought she heard someone call her name,

She felt sleepy as she took a sip of the water on the table.

Suddenly the stirring became pain, slowly giving birth to a headache.

Charlotte began to feel weak, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Her friend asked,

"I'm going to head home, I need to take some medicine" Charlotte said as she made her way out.

"Charlotte? HEY! Are you alright?...Okay then..." Her friend began to worry, this wasn't like her.

As Charlotte made her way through the alleys around town, She began to feel weaker and weaker.

She was begining to feel numb, what was happening?

Suddenly she heard a strange siren off in the distance as the night began to grow darker.

Her head began to ache, pain rushed through her mind, she fell to the ground.

The last thing she remembered, was the sound of footsteps approaching. 


End file.
